Red Handprint
by Set me straight
Summary: Bella is being hunted by a vampire, who killed her mom and stepfather. This vampire tends to leave her clues, by leaving a red handprint... on anything he can use. Will Edward help and love her? E
1. Chapter 1

**My First Story. Hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue… or not. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**BPOV:**

_I can't see anything… nothing… Drip, drip. What's that? Drip, Drip. Suddenly my vision reappears. I'm in my mother's kitchen. The blue walls, silver appliances, white tiles. Slowly, I turn my head to look around. I hadn't been here in ages, it brought back too many memories._

_Drip, drip. I turned my head towards the sound, and instantly cringe away. Blood. All over the walls. A massacre. The noise came from the sink. Where it was dripping from the facet. Drip, drip._

"_Oh g-god," I whispered. I knew what would happen next. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. I turned my head, barely registering the pictures of my mom Renee, me, and my stepfather Phil, all Smiling._

_More blood, I'm getting d-dizzy from the smell. Ever wonder why blood is so thick? So much fuller… than water. I shake my head to get these thoughts out of mind. Opening my eyes to see Phil and my mother's bodies toppled on top of each other…dead._

_A movement to my right makes me snap me head in that direction. A blonde-haired, red eyed man. His eyes burned into my brown ones. Something trickled down the side of my face. _

"_I will come back for you," he told me, his teeth gleaming. Drip, drip._

"_And when I do," he paused, "you won't be able to get away."_

_Drip, drip… Everything started to mesh together. A crazed laugh, a crash, sirens, and a scream. Drip, drip…_

"BELLA! Time for your first day of school!" My father, Charlie, yelled up to me, jolting me awake.

With sweat on my forehead, and my breathing heavy, I got up.

Drip, drip… I froze, but then went back to gather my toiletries. Rain was common in Fork, WA. I walked out of my room.

Not noticing the red handprint on my window, getting washed away with the rain,

Drip, drip…

**Please tell me if it was good enough for another chapter by reviewing.**

**-Set me straight ****J **


	2. Anywhere but here

**So I barely got any reviews, but for the people who did review Here's a new Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't L Pic. Of Bella on profile.(with her necklace) Song belongs to OneRepublic!**

**BPOV:**

Trying to wash away the feelings I was getting, I mean you would get them too if you were starting a new school. The water relaxed me a bit, but when I got out the nerves came back. I ran to my room wrapped in a towel after noticing I forgot clothes. I heard the front door close and a starting of a car. Charlie is the chief of police here, so he always goes in early.

I got dressed quietly and quickly. I was wearing my light colored skinny jeans, and my pale pink T-shirt. I put my sneakers on and walked over to my radio. Turning it on and looked around my room. Light blue walls, yellow curtains, a single bed, deck with a computer and radio, dresser, closet, and a rocking chair. Pretty plain. I listened to the music, noticing I could spare a few moments. Grabbing my necklace and tying it around my neck, it's wooden heart stood out. It was the last thing from my mother I had, save a few pictures and memories.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

It pretty much summed up how I felt about Forks. I looked out my window and quietly sang along.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can u see what I see_

A silver car past by my house, but I paid no mind to it. Kept singing. It was exactly how I feel and knew how I would feel at school with every glance. I shuddered at the thought. **A/N: ;P**

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_

_Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_But something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

I was getting better at dealing with my mother and step-father's murder. It was so hard, I felt as if I had weight bags on my shoulders, but after a while they went away. Little-by-little.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see..._

My voice slowly faded away with the music. Glancing at the clock, I grabbed my school stuff, and my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Stuffed that stuffed in my bag. Walked carefully down the stairs, I'm a klutz. Tripping slightly on the last step I made my way to the kitchen. Grabbed a pop tart and was on my way out. It was raining so I grabbed my rain coat and headed out to my truck. Charlie had gotten it for me when I first got here. It was nice, rusty red, and loud, I mean it could probably beat a bear in a roaring contest. But I love it.

I slipped twice on my way to the truck, and jumped inside.

**EPOV:**

We all piled into my silver Volvo. By we I mean my "brothers"- Emmett and Jasper, my "sisters" - Alice and Rosalie. I turned the car on, and pulled out of the driveway.

Alice, who sat in the front, turned on the radio. Debussy sounded throughout my car. Everyone did not try to hide their disgust with my taste of music. So, Alice turned the dial until she stopped at a song teenagers love, _Just Dance_.

"See Ed, if you had tried to expand over the few hundred years you've been "alive" than maybe you'd have better taste in music," Emmett told me from the back. I rolled my eyes.

I should explain now. We're vampires. "NO WAY!" I know that's what all of you are thinking, trust me _I know_, I'm a mind reader. But anyway…we live forever, and ever and so on. Most of the myths are…WRONG! I'll explain more later, Alice is having a vision.

She wouldn't let me into her mind so I had to wait. She smiled softly, so I knew it hadn't been anything bad. I watched as she turned off the radio, which made the car go silent. Until we passed chief Swan's house. I heard the most beautiful voice, it sounded like an angel, but the voice sounded sad.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can u see what I see_

And then we had passed it. All of us in a silenced awe.


	3. My life now

**Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer is acting funny so, I can't stay on long. Sorry if the chapter is short! I'm in this chapter see if you know who I am, the 1****st**** person to guess right get's a sneak peak of the next chapter!!!! If they want, and if I can figure how to do that.****Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight or anything else except maybe the plot! **

**???POV:**

Innocent gray-green eye's stared back at my blood red ones. I could feel the fright rolling off of this girl, as she saw me approach her yet again. I couldn't help it, I liked to play with my food. It started raining making her scent spill everywhere. I could feel my eyes turn black with hunger. The burning throb in the back of my throat increased.

She flung her head around the alley way, looking for an exit I presume. Her brown hair whipped in her face, wet with rain. I patiently waited for her to know there was no way. When she did, she swung her head to look back at me.

I staked towards her. Her brown hair gleamed, I could see strands of gray too, it hung in her face. I decided to make it quick. I rushed towards her, and bit down hard on her neck. Sweet blood ran down my throat.

"Oh…" the voice of this girls was weak and faint as her body went limp. Her heart beat silenced. Blood ran onto my hand, _perfect_, I thought. I dropped the young girl and ran, keeping my hand away from the rain.

I got to a two-story house and stopped. A light was on in a window and I could hear dishes clanking. I ran to a tree and climbed, careful not to make a sound. A girl squirmed in her bed. I carefully placed my hand on her glass window. Then crept back into the tree for cover.

Someone yelled and the girl violently awake. She got up and stumbled around. The rain hit the window. She froze. Then shook her head and walked out of her room.

I wiped my mouth, smearing blood on my, now rain-washed, hand, as I watched the rain mix with the girls blood.

Drip…drip…

**BPOV:**

I parked at the school, which was kinda hard to miss. Buildings stood there, with numbers on them. And I had now idea what goes on in any of them. I got out and headed to the office, that was conveniently labeled 'OFFICE'.

After slipping a few times, I got to the building. A lady sat on a chair looking at a computer. She looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she sounded nice enough.

"Um… I'm ne-new here… I'm Isabella Sw-swan," I looked down and blushed, as I stuttered.

"Oh! I knew you were coming, here let me get your schedule and other paper work, Isabella," she replied.

"Bella… I prefer Bella o-over Isabella," I said automatically.

She gave my things and a slip to have all my teachers sign. I thanked her and walked out. People were mow driving into the school lot and piling into the school. I looked at my schedule and went towards building 4, for English. Looking around I saw a silver Volvo, a guy with blond hair and a goofy grin, two girls huddled in to a gossiping circle one a red head and the other a dirty blond, and many other kids.

I walked into class and towards the teacher's desk, feeling stares burn through my back the whole time. The teacher looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had wrinkles around her eyes, which were a wise blue, her black hair stood out against her tanned skin. I gave her my slip and she told me to sit down in the back.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This is my life now…

**Again, sorry if it's short!!! Review!!!!**


	4. The Cullens

**Sorry for not updating any sooner, some things wrong with my computer, it's acting crappy. I'm listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls… If you wanna listen to something while reading… Sorry it's soooooooooo short!!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did…**

**BPOV:**

I had met some new people, most were very annoying. Mike is like a lost puppy dog, he's been following me around since first period, when he introduced himself. Some girl from my Spanish class was very talkative, I don't remember her name though. She was currently walking me to the cafeteria, where I get to sit by her and her friends. Lucky me! Note sarcasm…

All the food looked greasy, I didn't grab much. Spanish girl took me to her table. Where she started to introduce everyone… Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and Ben. I sat next to Angela, the only girl who seemed to not mind that I didn't want to talk. I over heard a conversation near me and learned Spanish girl's name is Jessica.

I looked shyly around the cafeteria. I was about turn back to my table when my eye sight landed on they're table. They were all beautiful. Pale skin, golden eyes. Yet each one was different. I decided to ask Jessica who they were.

"Who are they?"

"Wh-Oh! They're the Cullens." She told me in a longing in her voice. She then proceeded to tell me who was who. The giant bear-looking guy with curly hair and a loud laugh was "Emmett", who was with Queen super model blondie "Rosalie", then there was blondie's twin the tall, pained looking "Jasper", who was with Short, bouncy pixie-like "Alice", and last, but certainly not least came god-like, bronze-haired "Edward". They all had pale skin, paler than my own, and topaz eyes. My gaze lingered on Edward.

A flash of lightning outside grabbed all of the students attention. We all whipped are heads towards the giant window. As it streaked across the cloudy sky, I saw my reflection. A bloody handprint covered most of my face. My eyes widened and then…

**EPOV:**

"Lightning will strike in 5 4 3 2..." Alice said calmly, and then lightning streamed across the sky, making heads turn. I slowly turned my head too. I saw the new girls reflection in the window. She was beautiful, chocolate brown hair and eyes. Pale skin though not as pale as mine. Her face froze. Curious as to why I looked over, she was staring at her reflection.

I tried to read her mind, to see why. But… nothing, I got nothing. Her eyes widened as mine narrowed. Then she collapsed, which surprised me immensely. Wonder why…

**I promise there will be more next time... Review? :}**


End file.
